Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a replaying technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a replaying system and a replaying method.
Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, users receive information through multimedia data. However, when the users have interests on a specific segment of the multimedia data, the users need to adjust a playing manner of the multimedia data manually.
Therefore, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.